


home for the holidays

by bazzaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, modern au edelgard sees wine and goes a little hogwild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzaya/pseuds/bazzaya
Summary: When Dorothea finds out that her classmate has no plans for the winter holidays, something spurs her to invite Petra to her yearly Christmas party with the rest of her friends.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Side Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift exchange fic! this is my first time writing dorothea and petra, but i hope i got their characters down well enough for this!
> 
> sorry in advance that edelgard gets possessed by a ghost of a suburban wine aunt

Dorothea is beyond thankful that the final for her playwriting class is a take-home exam, and all she has to do on the last day of finals week is show up at 10 a.m. and hand it in. It’s quick, brief, and a welcome departure from the hellish days of exams that came before it.

She gets to sleep in, waking up at 9 a.m. compared to 6 as she had the days before, free from the stress of a 7 a.m. exam. She can actually dress well, do her makeup, and eat breakfast—a luxury she can finally enjoy. Excitement runs through her veins knowing as soon as she hands in this stack of paper in her grasp, she’s finished for the semester, and she can drive home and recover after this semester of hell in time for the holidays.

Under no stress to arrive early, Dorothea walks in just in time to hand off her final to the professor, exchanging a pleasant goodbye and wishes for the holidays, a huge weight suddenly off her chest. And with that, she can leave mere seconds later. 

Another student holds the door open for Dorothea as she moves to exit. Dorothea catches sight of the small, polite smile on Petra’s lips, forming one of her own in return. She was assigned to work with Petra in a peer review group for their original script drafts, and Dorothea remembers being beyond relieved when she got a competent partner who, even though she was taking the class to satisfy a core credit, still took the class seriously. So many others could not say the same for themselves in that class, and Dorothea lucked out.

So, when Dorothea steps out of the classroom after Petra so kindly holds the door open for her, Dorothea can smile easily around one of the few people she liked from that class.

“Finally, I’m free!” Dorothea says, stretching her arms over her head in victory.

It earns her a laugh from Petra. “This is your last exam, I’m taking it?”

Dorothea nods her head, beyond content to have everything be over. “Mhm. Thank goodness, too. I was getting at the end of my rope there…”

“I understand,” Petra says. “It has been a harsh semester for me, as well.”

“Is this your last exam, too?”

Petra shakes her head. “No, I’m taking an exam at 2 p.m., sadly.”

“Wow, tough luck,” Dorothea crosses her arms. That’s the last exam slot of the semester. “Which class?”

“Comparative politics.”

Dorothea winces in jest, laughing softly. Petra told her before how she’s a political science major, and frankly Dorothea has no idea how she does it. “Well, here’s hoping you do well. But at least you’re done after that, right?”

Petra nods her head with a smile. “I am rather looking forward to the break.”

That causes a question to surface in Dorothea’s mind. She knows that Petra’s moved here to study at their university, but her parents still live out of the country. “Are you going to visit your family during break?”

“Ah, no,” Petra shakes her head, her expression turning more neutral as she adjusts her glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. “I will be staying here until the next semester.”

Dorothea finds her lips pursing into a frown, and she looks at Petra sympathetically. “Aww, I’m sorry. Do you have any plans for the holidays?”

“For Christmas? I have nothing planned. Maybe relaxing?” Petra tilts her head, tapping her chin with a finger. “I do not celebrate the New Year at the same time as you, either, so more relaxing, I would think.”

Dorothea takes a step forward ahead of Petra, turning around and facing her, leaning her side against a wall. Petra stops rather abruptly when Dorothea steps in front of her, and she composes herself by stepping back and adjusting her glasses again, gripping the strap of her backpack. Dorothea’s gaze is pensive, looking Petra over, and her lips are pouted in thought. An idea swirls about in her mind, spawned by learning of how little Petra has planned for break, and she wonders if she should voice it, but she ultimately decides to take a shot in the dark, knowing that very little ill could come of it.

“Me and some friends throw a Christmas party every year. It’s nothing fancy or anything—it’s pretty lowkey, but just a way for us to celebrate,” Dorothea says, her shoulders lifting as a streak of hope crosses her voice. “Would you like to join us?”

Petra blinks at her from behind her glasses, curiously tilting her head. The slightest glint of surprise flashes upon her features—a rather charming sight to see. “Are you certain?”

Dorothea swallows in a brief wave of nervousness. It was rather impulsive of her to ask someone she can only call an acquaintance to a party like this, but Dorothea couldn’t help the question rolling off her tongue. It saddens her to think Petra would be spending the holiday alone otherwise, and she’s always enjoyed the time she spent with her. Petra makes for good company, and Dorothea can only hope she provides for a slightly better time than being on one’s lonesome.

“Absolutely certain,” Dorothea says after a slight pause, trying to hide it behind a smile. “But—don’t feel like you have to say yes. I came out of left field with that question, I know—”

“It is a nice offer,” Petra smiles at her, and Dorothea is already returning a tight-lipped smile, anticipating the rejection that’s sure to follow suit. “I am flattered. And interested.”

Dorothea’s smile vanishes, her expression instead taken over by genuine surprise, vivid through her widened eyes. “You are?”

“I am not one to turn down generosity,” Petra says, and she reaches up to toy with her glasses. “And having something to be looking forward to over the break is nice.”

Dorothea finds herself relaxing, letting out a soft laugh and lowering her head to keep her bashful grin out of view. “And I’m happy to have you. I’ll be sure you get all the details for the party in advance.”

Petra’s smile widens, reaching her very eyes, and Dorothea feels the strangest flutter at the sight that makes her straighten out her posture and inhale a sharp breath. “Do you still have my contact from when we worked together?”

Dorothea nods more eagerly than she intends to, and she kicks herself mentally for it, wishing her nerves would give her a break. “Yes! I’ll message you soon.”

“I look forward to it,” Petra says, her expression softening. She takes a step to the side, moving to walk away, but she keeps her gaze on Dorothea as she passes by. “Thank you for the invitation. It is very kind of you.”

Dorothea laughs at that and waves her hand dismissively, leaning deeper against the wall. “Oh, don’t mention it—it really is no problem!” she says, her words strung together rather clumsily. 

Petra just gives one last smile before walking away, and Dorothea watches her at first, before her mind quickly spurs her to add, “Have a nice break!”

Dorothea’s sure Petra says something in response, but Dorothea can’t hear anything over the heavy exhale passing through her lips in the form of an annoyed sigh at herself. That bizarre flutter in her chest is still there, and Dorothea sets a hand over her chest, the other falling to her hip.

“Jeepers…” Dorothea chastises herself, letting out another sigh to pull herself together. She feels a slight warmth stinging at her cheeks, only adding insult to injury. 

For a moment, she finds it odd how her composure gradually crumbled the longer that conversation lasted until she was relegated to a mess by the end, but she chooses to attribute that to her exhaustion after a long finals week screwing with her confidence instead of the charming smile that Petra showed her.

Shaking her head to rid her mind of that thought, Dorothea straightens herself out and goes to leave, deciding to distract herself with the all too pleasant reminder that her semester is over, and now Dorothea can finally bring herself to relax.

* * *

In the days leading up to Christmas, Dorothea messages Petra with the party details: time, place, and an overview of everyone that’ll be there. Dorothea especially wants to make sure that the size of the party won’t be too much for Petra—including herself and Petra, the total is now eight—but Petra insists that it’s fine. It comes as a relief for Dorothea, and Dorothea adjusts her planning to accomodate for another person now that Petra is officially coming.

To Dorothea’s surprise, two days before Christmas, she receives a message from Petra. Dorothea lies down on the couch in her apartment and opens the message, curious.

**[Petra]: Will I be needing to bring a gift for the host? :)**

Dorothea lowers her phone and glances up at the ceiling, her expression touched. Warmth blossoms in her chest at the thoughtfulness behind it all.

**[Dorothea]: awww, you’re too sweet!! but absolutely not. this is just a fun get-together! no gifts necessary at all!**

**[Petra]: Just checking :)**

Dorothea smiles slightly at the message, feeling that faint flutter in her chest again. She turns her phone over and sets it aside, focusing instead on the television when she thinks the conversation is over. To her surprise, her phone vibrates shortly after, and Dorothea reaches out for her phone again, seeing another message from Petra.

**[Petra]: I’m very excited for the party! How is the planning going?**

Dorothea blinks at the message before her gaze drifts out towards her living room. Her house is a mess, and she hasn’t gotten around to cleaning it or fixing up the decorations yet.

**[Dorothea]: it’s looking great so far! everything is coming together :)**

**[Petra]: I can’t wait to see it! ^^**

_You and me both,_ Dorothea thinks, pursing her lips at some of the couch’s throw pillows discarded on the floor. She doesn’t want to admit to not having cleaned yet; part of Dorothea doesn’t want to make a bad impression on Petra. 

Dorothea lets out a breath and tucks her phone away, still feeling that flutter all too prominent in her chest. She stands up with a huff, walking over to the pillows and picking them up off the ground, returning them to their rightful place on the couch. 

Suddenly motivated, yet not entirely willing, Dorothea finally starts to clean her apartment to prepare it for the party that’s set in only two days—motivation definitely not sparked by wanting to impress Petra. 

But she’d admit that maybe Petra nudged her into wanting to do it.

* * *

With Christmas day finally upon her, Dorothea stands in her apartment, giving everything a once-over for the upteemth time. Her arms are crossed and her lips are pursed, and she tries to look for anything out of place. So far, so good, though she finds something slightly amiss with the tree. The star stands crooked, and Dorothea walks to the tree to fix it. Fortunately the heels she wears makes it possible for her to reach the star without the need for a step-ladder, and she straightens it out, stepping back to assess her work and brush off her hands from some stray tinsel.

Right when Dorothea looks the tree back over, the doorbell rings, jolting her from her thoughts. Dorothea quickly moves toward the door, though she stops by the mirror along the wall by the entrance to sort herself out quickly. She adjusts her deep red sweater and brushes a few stray hairs aside from her face before she finally opens the door.

“Edie!” Dorothea beams, holding out her arms for a hug.

Edelgard steps forward into Dorothea’s arms for a quick hug, walking past Dorothea further inside the apartment. “Happy Holidays,” Edelgard says, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“You’re the first one here,” Dorothea says, closing the door behind them and following Edelgard. She only now notices the paper bag Edelgard is holding securely in one arm. “Everyone else should be here soon.”

“I’m the first? Well, that’s dangerous,” Edelgard jokes, setting down the bag on the counter of Dorothea’s kitchen. When Dorothea’s response is only a confused, raised eyebrow, Edelgard grins playfully, pulling out two bottles of champagne from the bag, looking rather pleased with herself. “If they keep us waiting any longer, I’m afraid there might not be any left for them by the time they arrive.”

The sight of the champagne bottles makes Dorothea return the playful look, and she joins Edelgard by the counter, taking one of the bottles from her and inspecting it. “My, my,” Dorothea hums, amused, “you’ve really outdone yourself this time, Edie. Well, I suppose there’s no harm in testing this out—you know, to make sure it’s good enough to serve to everyone else.”

Edelgard scrunches her nose to that, glancing down at the bottle in her hand. “Do you doubt my taste in wine?”

“I—no,” Dorothea says, baffled. “Nevermind, forget about that. Let’s just have a glass as we wait.”

That gets Edelgard to smile, and she pops the cork from the bottle she holds, pouring herself and Dorothea a glass when Dorothea brings them over.

After Edelgard, the others gradually fill in. Bernadetta arrives next, always wanting to get to the party before everyone packs in to alleviate some of the party anxiety. Then comes Hubert, with Ferdinand arriving shortly after, as loud as always. Dorothea shoves him into the direction of the wine, hoping that some of it could get him to stop grating her ears. Caspar and Linhardt show up together, with Caspar bringing board games for the party, and Linhardt immediately asking Dorothea to put on a pot of coffee to keep him awake for the party.

Almost as soon as she lets Caspar and Linhardt in, there’s another ring of the doorbell, and Dorothea perks up considerably, rather abruptly leaving the conversation she was having with Ferdinand to answer the door. Dorothea opens the door, and she’s met with the sight of Petra standing there, smiling at her. Dorothea can feel her heart skip a beat, and she soon returns the smile.  
  


“Hey,” Dorothea breathes out, her smile growing. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Petra’s smile widens too. “Me too.”

Dorothea almost loses herself in that instant, but she catches herself and quickly steps aside to let Petra step inside. “Come on in! I can take your jacket too and hang it up for you.”

Petra nods her head as she walks in, shedding her coat and handing it off to Dorothea. She glances around at all of the decorations, especially the tree that’s speckled white to mimic fallen snow. “You were right. Everything is looking to be incredible, Dorothea. You did a great job!”

Dorothea covers her mouth, a bashful laugh passing through her lips that she tries to contain. “Oh, stop that. You’re much too kind. Now, don’t let me keep you all to myself. There’s wine and snacks in the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever you’d like.”

Petra lets out a bit of a laugh herself, and she walks further into Dorothea’s apartment. She works her way to the kitchen, and Dorothea starts to head over towards Bernadetta and Linhardt, but she hears something in Petra’s voice that surprises her.

“Edelgard?” Petra says, finding the woman in question in the kitchen, fetching herself another glass of wine. Despite herself, Dorothea stops and glances toward the kitchen, intrigued to see Petra knows one of her friends.

Edelgard looks her way, and her expression lights up with surprise to see Petra there. “What a surprise seeing you here, Petra. I didn’t know you were acquainted with Dorothea. Our major doesn’t exactly overlap with theatre.”

Petra nods her head, smiling faintly. “She was in the class I was taking to satisfy my writing requirement.”

“How interesting,” Edelgard says, amused. “Well, welcome to the party. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

“Thank you. I hope so,” Petra flashes another smile, and she grabs a small paper plate to help herself to some of the small appetizers Dorothea has set out.

Caspar runs up to get some food as well, appearing right at Petra’s side, and Edelgard uses this distraction to slip away, walking towards Dorothea with a grin on her face.

Dorothea glances away, pretending to not have overheard their conversation, but Edelgard just steps right up to her, swirling her drink in her glass.

“So, Petra Macneary,” Edelgard muses, grinning at her glass before lifting her gaze to meet Dorothea’s own. “That was not who I was expecting as your new guest.”

Dorothea narrows her gaze at Edelgard, seeing the rosy tint to her cheeks after a few glasses of wine. “We were partnered together for an assignment in our class. We’re friendly.”

“Must be pretty friendly to invite her along tonight,” Edelgard raises her glass to her lips.

“She didn’t have any plans for the holidays. I figured it was the nice thing to do,” Dorothea says, forcing a smile.

“Nice indeed,” Edelgard says, and she glances over at how Petra and Caspar are investigating the caprese salad dish. 

Dorothea follows her gaze, and she lets out a sigh when she sees what Edelgard is looking at. “Why are you acting so weird, Edie?”

“Oh, nothing,” Edelgard feigns innocence. “I was just curious as to why this is the first I’m hearing about you befriending the new, pretty transfer student who’s already become half of the polisci department’s star favorite.”

Dorothea lets out a laugh when the realization strikes her, rolling her eyes and setting a hand on her hip. “Oh, I see. This is you getting payback for when I teased you on end about that history TA you always tried to have coffee with.”

“Who, Byleth?” Edelgard takes a sip of her glass, glancing away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mm, right,” Dorothea hums. “You’re doing an awful job trying to get at me, Edie. Haven’t I taught you better than that?”

Edelgard furrows her brow, sending Dorothea a glare. “I just find it rather interesting you invite this girl you’ve only recently met because she didn’t have holiday plans when I recall quite vividly the time when I suggested we invite Ferdinand last year since he had nothing planned, and you said, and I quote, ‘Maybe he should’ve tried being likable if he wanted to have plans.’”

“Petra is infinitely more likable than him,” Dorothea mutters.

“Oh, I’m sure you think that,” Edelgard teases.

“You are insufferable, Edie,” Dorothea says with a huff, and she snatches the glass out of Edelgard’s hands. “I’m starting to think you’ve had too much. You’re getting annoying.”

Edelgard grasps at the empty air after her glass, but Dorothea’s just a moment ahead of her. She frowns, pouting her lower lip. “Fine. I guess you don’t want my help getting the girl who I know substantially better than you do.”

“Who said I was getting the girl?” Dorothea says, lifting her chin. “Besides, I wouldn’t need your help.”

Edelgard grabs her drink back from Dorothea’s hand, raising it to her lips rather bitterly. “I wouldn’t have given it, anyway,” she says, walking off to refill her glass.

“Then why offer in the first place?!” Dorothea calls after her, exasperated. Despite herself, she comes to smile once Edelgard’s gone, and her gaze drifts back over toward Petra. She considers joining up with Petra again, and she almost takes that first step to do so, but she’s distracted by someone else’s voice.

“Come on, man!” Caspar says to Ferdinand, and already Dorothea can tell this can mean no good. “You wimped out on it last year. I want that arm-wrestling match!”

“I did not ‘wimp out,’” Ferdinand counters, “it’s merely…not something I am interested in doing!”

“Caspar, don’t you remember the last time you arm-wrestled someone in my home?” Dorothea sighs.

“I said sorry and helped you buy a new table!” Caspar shakes his head. “Besides, it was Edelgard slamming my hand into the table that broke it. I wasn’t completely at fault!”

“Maybe so, but can’t you just learn your lesson for once?” Dorothea asks.

“That is highly improbable,” Linhardt cuts in through a yawn.

“I just want one match. One!” Caspar says. “And then I’m done! Cross my heart, and all that.”

Dorothea rubs her forehead with her hand, trying to come up with some sort of reason to stop him. Before she can, Petra cuts in.

“I would be willing, for one match,” Petra says, looking at Caspar.

Dorothea’s eyebrows raise from surprise at that, never expecting that sort of moxy from her.

Caspar just grins, setting a hand on his waist. “Oh, I’m already liking the new girl. Alright, you’re on!”

Petra returns the same grin, and she joins Caspar at the dining room table. Dorothea can only watch meekly, reaching out in a futile attempt to stop them, and she ends up holding her hands close to her chest. 

“Please don’t break my table,” Dorothea says quietly under her breath.

Petra takes off the forest green cardigan she’s wearing for better mobility with her arm. She wears a sleeveless blouse underneath, and suddenly Dorothea can see the circular band tattoo around her upper arm, and she feels faint.

Caspar takes Petra’s hand, squaring himself up for the match. “You got a tight grip, Petra. I hope that means you’re strong.”

“Yours could be using more work,” Petra shoots back, though she’s grinning nonetheless.

Caspar grins at the challenge and he strengthens his grip. “Not bad… Let’s see if you’re not all bark and no bite.”

Petra tilts her head at that comment, her eyebrows slightly furrowed from confusion. “If I’m what—”

“Begin,” Linhardt says with a yawn, as Caspar’s chosen referee. 

Petra quickly refocuses when she feels the weight of Caspar’s force against her hand, bracing herself and pushing back. Their hands tremble from the fair match-up, struggling against each other, but Petra gradually wears away at Caspar, pushing his arm lower and lower and forcing him to grip the table with his spare hand for leverage. Once Caspar’s arm passes a certain point, Petra slams his hand down onto the table in victory, letting out a tired, yet prideful exhale to level her breathing.

Dorothea’s first thought is one of relief that her table hasn’t been broken in half again, but it’s quickly replaced by shock at Petra’s strength. She tugs at the collar of her sweater and lets out a cool breath, trying to compose herself.

“Wow,” Caspar says, bewildered, staring at his hand. “That was something else… Come on, best of three! You’re good!”

Petra grins to that, readying herself again. “If you insist.”

As Caspar and Petra prepare for another round, Edelgard returns to Dorothea’s side, eyeing her strangely when she sees Dorothea’s parted lips and flushed cheeks in surprise.

“You look as if you’ve seen a ghost,” Edelgard snarks, and her gaze follows Dorothea to see Petra taking on Caspar again, slowly working him down to the table. Everything falls into place in Edelgard’s mind, and she grins to herself. “Ah, that explains it. Careful, you might want to close your mouth before you start drooling.”

Dorothea snaps to her senses because of that, and she touches her cheeks to assess their warmth as she shoots Edelgard a glare. “Oh, quiet, Edie.”

Edelgard just reaches out to touch Dorothea’s blushing cheeks too, and she mockingly pretends like the touch burns her fingers, and she mouths a sly “ouch” while recoiling her hand. Dorothea furrows her brow and swats Edelgard in the arm for such a move, moving to cross her arms with a huff.

“I think your _friend_ is winning,” Edelgard teases.

“Of course she is,” Dorothea mumbles, refusing to look at Edelgard. “Even you can take Caspar— _and_ break my table while you’re at it.”

Edelgard glances away. “I had one too many last year, perhaps.”

“You think?” Dorothea snaps, but she calms herself shortly after, returning her gaze to the catastrophe waiting to happen in her dining room. To her surprise, however, Petra’s appeared beside them both, her cardigan in her hands.

“Oh—hey,” Dorothea flashes a smile, caught off-guard. “Good job out there!”

“Thank you,” Petra says with a grin, and she puts one arm into the sleeve of her cardigan to put it back on.

Before Petra can fully, however, Dorothea pipes up, and she lightly taps the tattooed skin of her arm—definitely not an excuse to gauge the feel of Petra’s toned arm under her fingertip. “I like your tattoo. It’s gorgeous.” 

Petra’s smile grows, and she looks down at her arm with a quiet laugh. “Ah, thank you. I am rather happy with how it turned out,” she says, and she moves her arm around a bit, showing off the tattoo at more angles.

Dorothea nods her head more eagerly than she expects of herself. “It’s very attractive,” she agrees.

Edelgard chokes on her drink with a laugh, drawing Dorothea’s angered gaze to her. “How bold of you to say,” she says, her lips quivering as she fights to contain another laugh.

Dorothea huffs quietly to that, and she risks glancing at Petra, though she’s only met with Petra still looking up at her, a kind grin on her features. Dorothea feels that flutter in her chest again, mixed with a bit of bravery to see Petra not turn away, so Dorothea sets a hand on Edelgard’s arm and shoves her out of the way, and effectively, out of the conversation. She sets a hand on Petra’s back and guides her away and into a new conversation, ignoring the way Edelgard stumbles and desperately makes sure no wine spills from her glass.

“So…do you work out?”

* * *

Sometime during the night, once a few guests have already left, Edelgard gets herself adequately inebriated to bring up politics in the middle of the party, and Petra, being the political science major she is, engages her in a heated—albeit a bit sloppy due to the alcohol involved—debate.

Dorothea just drinks from her glass, watching the argument with a blank stare with Caspar eating beside her.

“Of course, I just so happen to like the polisci kids,” Dorothea mutters into her drink.

“I can’t understand a word they’re saying,” Caspar says lightheartedly. Dorothea can’t either, but it’s more so the slight slur of Edelgard’s words that makes it hard for her to follow compared to the actual arguments themselves. 

“I can challenge one of them to another wrestling match, if you want,” Caspar offers. “But a real one, not just arm wrestling.”

Dorothea slowly turns to look at Caspar, blinking at him, her expression still blank. “How about you make sure Linhardt hasn’t passed out in my guest room instead, hmm?”

Caspar throws his arms up into the air in defeat, sighing disappointedly. “Fine, fine. I’ll search for the guy. Have fun listening to foreign policy debates for the rest of the night.”

Hearing that makes Dorothea cringe just at the prospect of listening to any more of it, and she draws in a sharp inhale and steels herself to throw herself into the middle of that warzone to break everything apart.

“Uh, hey, guys,” Dorothea laughs uneasily, stepping between the two of them. “Maybe I need to introduce a new rule of ‘no politics during house parties.’ It’s getting a little hostile here.”

Petra just blinks at her, tilting her head. “Hostile? Nonsense. We debate like this all of the time.”

Dorothea blinks right back, and she looks at Edelgard for confirmation. Edelgard just shrugs her shoulders. “We’ve had worse.”

“That’s slightly terrifying,” Dorothea says, though she soon smiles at them both. “Still, it’s a little off-putting for the guests. I think you two bored Linhardt to sleep.”

“My presence in general does that,” Edelgard counters dryly, though it soon catches up to her how that doesn’t help her case much.

“No worries. I was winning that argument, anyways,” Petra tells Dorothea, though her gaze is directed at Edelgard, and she winks her way. “I am fine at ending it here.”

Dorothea laughs to that, feeling a rush of excitement run through her at the sight. “I’m sure you were,” she says, gravitating to Petra’s side. “Is there anything else I can get for you two now that bickering is off the table?”

Petra opens her mouth to respond, but she’s stopped by how Caspar walks by her, carrying Linhardt over his shoulder. 

“I think I’m gonna take this guy home,” Caspar says, patting Linhardt on his back. “It’s past his bedtime.”

“When isn’t it his bedtime?” Edelgard snarks with a narrowed gaze.

Caspar ignores her entirely, looking at Dorothea. “The party was awesome as always, Dorothea. Can’t wait for New Year’s,” he then directs his attention to Petra and nudges her shoulder. “You better be there too, you hear? I want a rematch!”

Petra laughs to that. “I will gladly take you on again, but you must bring your full game this time. My victories were much too easy.”

“Man, look at her,” Caspar grins, glancing back at Dorothea. “I like this one!”

Petra lets out another laugh, and Dorothea smiles too, though her smile rings more sincere than everyone else’s playful ones. “Me too. Now run along before Linhardt starts to stir.”

Caspar shakes his head, turning deadly serious. “Nah, he’s not gonna be doing that for awhile. The political stuff bored him to death.”

Edelgard sighs and lowers her head into her hand, and Dorothea just grins slyly to herself. “Of course. Thanks for coming, Caspar. Happy Holidays.”

“You too!” Caspar says, giving a salute before heading out the door.

With Caspar and Linhardt’s departure, only Dorothea, Petra, and Edelgard are left, and Edelgard walks toward the closet to fetch her coat.

“I should be getting home as well,” Edelgard says, putting her jacket on and tying the front together. “Thanks for being a pain in my neck for Christmas,” she teases, smiling to show she’s joking.

“You had fun,” Dorothea jabs back, smiling widely. She opens her arms for a hug, and Edelgard easily returns the embrace.

“And you,” Edelgard says, moving towards Petra for a hug, “it was a pleasant surprise seeing you here.”

“The same goes for you, as well,” Petra wraps her arms around Edelgard briefly. “It was nice to see a familiar face here. I did not think Dorothea and I would share many friends.”

Edelgard nods when she pulls away, and she glances over towards Dorothea and sends a wink her way, but due to her current sobriety levels, she just blinks rather heavily. The implication of it is not lost on Dorothea, who rolls her eyes and shoos her out the door.

“Get home safe, princess,” Dorothea mocks, grinning to herself. Edelgard returns the smile, saying a quick goodbye before Dorothea closes the door.

Dorothea returns her gaze to Petra, and there’s a short silence between the two of them as Dorothea walks to her side again, smiling faintly.

“Don’t feel like you have to leave just this second,” Dorothea says, and it’s a rather thin excuse to get Petra to stay. “Take your time.”

Petra nods her head. “I was going to ask if I could stay a little while longer, if it is not imposing on you.”

Dorothea’s smile softens. “Not at all.”

Petra smiles appreciatively, and she moves to find her jacket, though she doesn’t remove it from where it rests on the rack. As Dorothea walks off to tidy things up slightly—namely a few cups and plates left on the countertop—Petra walks near her again, standing at the other side of the counter, her arms behind her back.

“Thank you again for inviting me,” Petra says. “Your friends are rather intriguing.”

“Now that’s an interesting adjective,” Dorothea teases, shooting Petra a quick smile before focusing back on moving the dishes to the sink. “Intriguing in a good way, I hope?”

“Of course, surely,” Petra clarifies. “Caspar is very fun.”

“You sure hit if off with him. I didn’t know you had that sort of playful, reckless side to you, if we’re being honest,” Dorothea says. “You always look so…put-together, and studious.” 

Petra laughs a bit to that, lowering her gaze sheepishly. “Yet you are friends with Edelgard, who is much of the same.”

Dorothea grins a bit. “I suppose—though I knew her as the reckless disaster _before_ I knew her as a top-class student. Guess you types like to let loose every once in a while, huh?”

Petra shrugs, though she still smiles. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you were able to have fun,” Dorothea says. Perhaps it’s because she’s doing the dishes and has her gaze focused away from Petra, but she feels a bit easier about being honest with how everything is situated right now. “It was nice finally being able to spend time with you outside of doing schoolwork. I’m really glad you agreed to come.”

“Me too,” Petra says, and she moves closer, joining Dorothea near the sink, yet still a few paces away. She rocks a little on her feet, a smile on her lips. “Truly, thank you for your kindness. I know you said not to bring the host anything, but…” she reveals what she kept hidden behind her back, presenting Dorothea with a box of chocolates with a golden bow wrapped around it. “I think this is the least I can do to be thanking you.”

Dorothea turns her head towards Petra, intrigued by her words, and her face lights up with surprise at the gift, her eyebrows lifting and her expression softening. “Oh, Petra,” she begins, coming to smile. “You didn’t have to do that! Aww, get over here!”

Petra breaks out into a laugh and steps forward into Dorothea’s arms. Because Dorothea’s hands are wet from doing the dishes, she makes a point not to touch Petra with them, but she wraps her arms tightly around Petra’s neck still to get her gratitude across. “You’re much too sweet,” Dorothea says during the hug, feeling that warmth in her chest burst and fill her whole body. She pulls away a few moments later, sure to savor every last second of it before she has to break it off.

Petra meets Dorothea’s gaze, a warm smile on her lips, and she reaches up to adjust her glasses, only to remember she isn’t wearing them. She plays it off by tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling still. “As are you. You are the one who invited me on a whim, after all.”

Dorothea lets out a hum to that, and she takes the chocolate from Petra’s hands, glancing down at that. She thinks something over for a moment, biting her lip, but she soon gains her confidence and rejoins their gazes. “You’re not in a rush to get home, are you?” she asks.

Petra shakes her head. “Not at all.”

Dorothea quirks an eyebrow at that, her smile turning sly. “How about I make some popcorn to go along with this, and we can watch a movie together, hm?”

Petra lets out a laugh, lowering her gaze with a shade of red tinting her cheeks. “I think I would like that a great deal.”

“Perfect,” Dorothea hums, pleased with herself, and she gestures toward her couch with a tilt of her head.

Petra makes her way over, and Dorothea moves to get the box of microwave popcorn from her cabinets, and she sneaks a look over at Petra when she thinks she isn’t looking. A grin curves Dorothea’s lips, and she can feel her excited heartbeat, but she just smiles knowingly, feeling a wave of confidence wash over her for the night.

Dorothea for sure doesn’t need anyone’s help to get the girl.

* * *

The doorbell rings at Dorothea’s apartment on New Year’s Eve, and Dorothea opens the door to see Edelgard on the other side, proudly showing off another two bottles of champagne.

“What, no bag to hide the surprise in this time?” Dorothea teases, inviting Edelgard inside.

“I’m ending the year on an honest note,” Edelgard teases back, stepping into Dorothea’s apartment and seeing all of the other people who have already filled in. The New Year’s party is a lot more populated than the Christmas one, and Edelgard passes many faces on her way to Dorothea’s kitchen, already moving to pour herself a glass of the champagne she’s brought. She looks toward Dorothea when she’s done, and she finds a familiar face approaching Dorothea’s side. 

“Petra!” Edelgard says in greeting, flashing a smile.

Petra waves at Edelgard, though she directs her attention at Dorothea to tell her something. “Caspar is challenging me to another duel,” she says.

Dorothea smiles at her with an admiring gaze. “Kick his ass, darling,” she says, and she leans in to press her lips to Petra’s in a quick kiss.

Petra smiles into the kiss, and when she pulls away, her grin is nothing but prideful and confident. “As you wish.”

Edelgard has to use all her willpower to not drop her glass, her eyebrows raised in shock at first, though when Dorothea slyly looks her way when Petra leaves, Edelgard glares at her.

“Cheeky,” Edelgard says. “How long has this been a thing?”

Dorothea steps closer to Edelgard, doing everything in her power to set her on edge. She glances up in the ceiling, feigning to be thinking it over, humming all the while. “Mm, I’d say shortly after you left the night of the party. She spent the night,” she laughs when she hears Edelgard groan into her drink. “Oh, hush now. Weren’t you the one telling me to get the girl? You can’t possibly be mad at me now that I did. Oh, wait—is it because I didn’t need your help to do it?”

“Shut up,” Edelgard groans again, averting her gaze and tensing her shoulders. “Now you’re just rubbing it in.”

“Maybe a little, but don’t worry. I won’t let you wallow in misery forever,” Dorothea leans in so that her chin is by Edelgard’s shoulder, and she goads her into looking at one corner of the apartment to show a green-haired woman talking with Ferdinand. “I just want you to know that even though I don’t need your help, I am more than willing to help you get your girl since you can’t do it on your own.”

Edelgard nudges Dorothea off with her shoulder, grumbling to herself as color rises to her cheeks. “Oh, how _generous_ of you.”

“What can I say,” Dorothea shrugs with a teasing grin, “I’m a giver.”

“Now go run off to find your girlfriend, she’s got Caspar in a headlock and they’re about to fall right into your dining room table,” Edelgard mutters.

Dorothea snaps out of her devious facade and turns towards her dining room, seeing Caspar stumble and try and break out of Petra’s hold on him, inching dangerously close to her table.

“My table!” Dorothea shouts worriedly, running off to the dining room.

Edelgard watches Dorothea as she leaves, leaning against the counter and swirling the wine in her glass. Before she knows it, her gaze drifts back over towards Byleth, and for a moment Edelgard considers it, but she tears her gaze away with an annoyed grumble.

“Maybe next year,” Edelgard mutters, taking a bitter sip of her wine.


End file.
